Exquisite Agony
by PantyHamsterJ
Summary: Maura has a hold over Jane that cannot be broken (Was complete, but due to requests we are carrying on the crazy journey :) )
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful, so beautiful. It was always her smile that caught me, our eyes would meet and I would feel my insides melt, my heart would beat faster and my hands that would hang loosely at my sides would ache to touch her.

People say that when you meet the one, you instantly know that you will love them forever, your worlds collide and any remnants of feelings from past relationships disappear as your heart is consumed by this new love.

To say Maura had consumed my heart would be an understatement; she had taken it without mercy and held it against my will. For no matter how hard I try I cannot escape the way I feel for her, this divine entrapment rocks me to my core and ensnares every last one of my senses.

So as I lay head back and knees bent with knowing fingers teasing patterns along my bare skin I can't help but whimper and say her name.

"Maura."

Here is the divine agony, wanting to draw out the exquisite pleasure that sends tremors down my body but knowing that I won't last long through the haze of her perfume that lingers on my pillow and the image of her wicked smile that she reserves only for me.

My hand bunches in the bed sheet has my moans feel the room, teasing fingers trail down by thigh towards my wetness where I am rewarded with slow tantalising strokes up my centre. "Fuck" I whisper into the darkness as my body trembles and legs begin to shake. My breathing gets more erratic as my clit is circled, slowly at first and then faster and faster as I get closer to my release.

With practiced precision and knowledge of my body two strong fingers are thrust deep into my wetness and I cry out at the intrusion, I hum in appreciation as my clit is circled by a teasing thumb and a third finger is added, bringing even more pleasure as their ministrations rock me on the bed with the force of their thrusting.

I can feel my pussy getting wetter and wetter and the sounds that fill the room as fingers push in and out of that wetness are a true testament to what she does to me and it only aids to turning me on more.

My toes curl as my legs begin to quiver; I can feel myself clamping down on fingers as my sweet release begins to burn within me ready to be released. Whimpering I scream out her name, my whole body shaking and trembling, a sheen of sweat covers my skin and my breathing is laboured as I try to catch my breath. Stretching my legs out I can't help but smile and sigh as the endorphins are released giving me a sweet sensation that fills me from head to toe.

Endorphins, of course I'd know about these, she's lectured me enough times on the benefits of sex and orgasms, I chuckle as sheets are pulled around me and the slow pull of sleep begins to take hold of me. As I close my eyes and give in to the tiredness I smile, feeling happier than I have in a long time.

* * *

As morning breaks and the sun shines through the gap in the curtains I stretch my body out relishing in the feel of numb limbs and relaxed muscles. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed I stumble to the door ready for my morning coffee fix, with one last look to the bed I walk into the kitchen ready to start my day.

Sat eating Coco puffs at my breakfast bar I can't help but cast my mind back to the previous night, that electric feeling that was given to my body because of Maura was something that I would never get used to. The first time it had happened I thought it was a one-off, a fluke that would not be repeated, she was my best friend and I convinced myself it was wrong, that it was not right to have your best friend have so much of a hold on you, a hold that often came more alive at night under the sheets, but the more I denied myself, the more I grew wanting. Until it became the norm and I no longer felt guilty when I indulged with her.

A knock at the door broke me from my thoughts and I reluctantly stood to open it. Looking through the peep hole I couldn't help but grin like a child on Christmas morning.

"Hey Maur."

"Jane, you look terrible, did you get any sleep last night?" I chuckled as she stepped through the threshold and I closed the door behind her. "A bit" I said quietly as she set two coffees down on the counter top. "It was a late one; I couldn't sleep and had a lot on mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me, concern written across her face. 'More than anything' I thought to myself as I picked up one of the two coffee cups. The liquid burnt my throat as I swallowed, I smiled as the strong taste of the expensive blend from Maura's favourite coffee shop greeted my senses.

"It's nothing Maur, nothing that I can't handle myself, but thanks, how was your night, did you get up to much?"

"Not really Jane, there was a documentary I had planned to watch but I'm afraid sleep got the better of me and I found myself having an early night. Ready to go?" With a quick nod I grabbed my blazer and slung it over my shoulder.

"Ready as I can be" I muttered as I pulled open the door and tried to push the thoughts of last night from my mind.

Picturing it was Maura touching me in the middle of the night was one thing, but having it control my every thought when I saw her was too much. 'Get a hold of yourself Rizzoli' I thought to myself, as I pulled the door shut behind me and followed Maura out into the hallway, the exquisite agony not far behind.

**So, this is my first shot at fanfic, I don't want to be one of these people that constantly asks for reviews but would appreciate a bit of feedback so I know what i'm doing right or wrong. **

**I initially intended for this to be a one-shot but there's definitely scope for it to become more than that if people would like it. **

**Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to continue with this story, seems this whole process is quite addictive. This second chapter is a bit different from the first but I wanted to establish how the characters in my story felt before diving into the deep end and getting to the good stuff. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

The drive to the precinct was spent in silence, Jane never has been a morning person and our drives are usually spent in comfortable silence, but today was different. It seems to be happening more frequently, yet it also seems random, we have our normal routine consisting of movie nights, days spent working at BPD and Sundays where all the Rizzoli's would descend on my house, eating more food than humanly possible and enjoying a drink over a game.

But there were also days like today, where my Jane is distant, her smiles don't reach her eyes and she seems reluctant to engage in our usual behaviour that is so unique to us. I've never had someone as special to me as Jane, when she entered my life it was like being hit with a wave of fresh clean air, air that let me breathe for the first time, air that made me hungry for more, air that fulfils me with every delicious gulp I take.

So its days like today that I feel a loss, a loss of something so important to me, something so vital.

Its days like this that leave my world cold as I realise that she does not love me like I love her.

* * *

Bad mood, I was in a seriously bad mood. Nights spent like last night always left me in a daze for the following twenty-four hours but they never usually left me feeling like I did today. I couldn't look at Maura without thinking of how it had felt imagining her hands on me and in turn imagining how much better it would feel if it truly was her.

It scared me. It scared the shit outta me, before today I'd had a hold on it, I never let myself get caught up on the what-ifs. It never occurred to me that it could be a reality. I'd never thought about exploring it.

Until today.

* * *

I flipped through the channels finding nothing of much interest until I came across a game, the Patriots were playing the Giants and I decided on a few minutes of watching that. I didn't have a clue what I was meant to be looking for or watching. Of course id researched the basics of football and been made to sit through games with Jane but I still didn't really understand what was going on. It didn't particularly interest me, but it interested Jane, so I sat with my glass of wine and watched Tom Brady hurl the ball up and down the field giving the 'Pats', as Jane liked to call them, a clear and comfortable lead.

A knock at the door startled me and I had to be careful to not spill my drink, as the back door opened I instantly knew from the way my visitor walked that it was Angela.

"Hi Angela" I said, as I rose from my seat to fetch another glass of wine, it had become almost a routine between me and the oldest Rizzoli woman, since she had moved into my guest house we had spent many nights sitting on my sofa with glasses of wine, discussing our days and planning various shopping trips, our conversations usually turned to Jane. Angela pressing to find out if she was seeing anybody and me complaining about her worn out boots that she wore with everything even though they went with nothing.

Tonight was different though, Angela looked troubled, her brow was furrowed and the fidgeting of her hands indicated to me that there was something specific bothering her, something that I'm sure, I was about to be introduced to.

Our conversation had started out serious, Angela, like myself, had noticed Jane's strange behaviour today and wanted to know if I knew what it was about or whether or not I knew the cause of it.

"Honestly Angela I don't know, I must say I noticed it too but I don't know what's been causing it" She nodded at me accepting my answer, it was something I admired about Angela, she had a lot of trust, I felt honoured that she invested a lot of it in me. If I gave her an answer she would take it to be the complete truth, which of course it always would be given my inability to lie, although, even if it were possible, I cannot imagine deceiving the woman who I felt closer to than my own mother.

Three hours later, after copious amounts of wine, we still sat on that same sofa, drunken giggles from me and snorts of laughter from Angela filled the room. This amazing woman really was like a mother to me and our time spent together was something I knew I would always cherish.

I never allowed myself to drink too much alcohol; I had discovered at a young age that it tended to have more of an effect on me that it did on others. The filters that I worked so hard to put up during the day in order to not spill too much information soon became cast aside depending on how much drink I consumed; it was usually a recipe for disaster.

So when 2am came around and I felt myself nodding off on the couch I wasn't thinking too much about the answers I was giving the woman across from me and the true extent of what she was saying.

"Maura?" she questioned, followed by a hiccup and a giggle. "mmmm?" I asked through my drunken haze.

"When are you gonna tell my Janie how you really feel about her and put us all out of our misery?"

My head snapped up at her words and she looked me directly in the eye waiting for my answer, although her eyes were glazed from too much alcohol and the need for sleep I could see the sincerity in what she said and an almost desperate, hopeful look.

I held her gaze and answered in the only way I knew how, I gave her the truth. "Never, I can't live without her and I won't run the risk of losing her, I won't do it ma."

"You'll find your way to each other eventually Maura, just you wait, you'll see."

Angela smiled a true Rizzoli, drunken smile and said "I like the way that sounds coming from you Maura, 'Ma'."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell?" I walked into Maura's kitchen as the door slammed shut behind me waking the two sleeping women. A glance at the coffee table confirmed my suspicions, two wine glasses and what looked like two completely empty bottles sat proud next two very sheepish looking women.

"Hello Jane" Maura said as she gingerly sat up on the couch squinting as the rays shining in from the window hit her. She stood up stretching her arms above her and scrunched her nose, wobbling slightly from the effects of the alcohol. It had to be the cutest thing I had ever seen; she was wearing her usual yoga pants and, wait "Maura, is that my Red Sox jersey?"

"Oops" she giggled and looked down at her toes, it was like watching a child who had just been caught doing something they knew they shouldn't .

I should have been mad, it was my favourite jersey. I wanted to be mad; I'd been looking for it for weeks. I should ask for it back. I should ask her to take it off. I should ask her to take it all off.

"Janie?"

"Huh, oh hey Ma, how you doing?" I tried to fight it but I knew my face was blushing like crazy, I coughed and looked away trying to hide the embarrassment on my face, I swear from the smirk my ma was wearing that she knew exactly what had just happened.

I turned back trying to push all inappropriate thoughts outta my mind, bad idea. As Maura tried to stretch the sleep from her limbs once more, the jersey rode up showing a slither of pale toned abdomen, I tried not to stare, but I wanted to touch.

What the fuck was this, why couldn't I control myself around her, I begged my eyes to look away, for the dryness in my mouth to subside, and above all I wish that I couldn't see Ma out the corner of my eyes laughing to herself.

Shit, she knows.

"Well, I'll just leave you girls to it. Thanks for the wine Maura, remember what I said last night." As Ma left to go to the guest house I could see confusion wash across Maura's face, she was searching, probably too hung over to remember what the hell my crazy mother had spoken about last night. Knowing my luck she had most likely devised some plan of getting me on a date. At this rate I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to set me up with Stanley.

"Earth to Maura, you in there?" She looked at me sheepishly and I swear she blushed, not meeting my eyes she said" Of course I'm here Jane, where else would I be? It's not possible to be in two places at once." "Right" I said, grabbing a bottle of water and plonking down on the couch next to her "What do you wanna do today?"

"I want to take back the last few hours and go to sleep cuddled up in my bed. Couches are not designed to provide proper support for your back, can't I just do that?" She pouted at me in adorable Maura fashion.

"Well sure Mau, but what do you want me to, come snuggle in with you and keep you company, that sounds like great fun" I sighed, I'd been hoping to get out today, have a run through the park or play some ball with Frankie while Maura looked all cute from the sideline. Although if Maur wanted to sleep maybe I'd give Frost and Korsak a call and we could all meet Frankie for game.

"Oh Jane! That sounds like fun! We could watch movies and what is it you call it?' Veg out all day'?" I struggled not to choke on my drink as I tried to think of something to say, I wasn't expecting her to take me seriously, sometimes I forgot that she still, despite my efforts, didn't understand sarcasm.

"You want to spend the day in bed with me? Erm I mean, you want us in, you want me to, you wanna go to bed together? Well, I know not together, together, but like , in the bed, at the same time?"

"You seem to be getting a little frustrated Jane, is everything alright? We can do something else if you'd prefer I'm just so tired, I don't think I got my eight hours."

"Erm ok Maur, if that's what you would like, why don't we do it in here though, take advantage of the surround sound?" Please say yes I thought, I don't think I could manage being in bed with her without thinking the thoughts that I'm trying so hard to push aside.

"Don't be silly Jane, I could hardly relax if the surround sound is on. Don't you want to spend the day with me, il let you pick the movies."

"Of course I do Maura" 'It's all I want' I sighed to myself wishing the ache in my chest would go away.

"Well that's settled then, you pick a movie and we can have a day of relaxing. Oh and Jane?" She said, while turning to make her way towards the bedroom.

"There's no need to look so worried. I don't bite."

* * *

**Okay so here is part 3. I really liked the first chapter i posted and thought i knew where i was going and then fell out of love with the second chapter but hopefully this one brings things into more of a direction. I don't have a beta and some mistakes may have slipped through but i am working on it.**

**If i continue this story it will of course be rizzles but i am thinking about starting something new and ending this one. Its my first fic and was initially about getting a feel for everything and how it all works. Of course if there's want for it, I will continue with this story, I loved writing the first chapter and would happily continue.**

**if there's anything you'd like to see or if you have any plot ideas then let me know, might be fun to see where you guys want it to be taken. **

**If there's not much interest i might wrap it up and work on a more structured story i've got planned.**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I must look ridiculous, Maura lay curled up against my side, head half rested on the pillow, half on my shoulder, and me? I'm laying like an awkward teenager, legs out straight on the bed and my arms stiffly by my side.

I don't dare move move. I daren't breathe. I sure as shit can't look at her, if I look at her I know I won't be able to stop myself, the picture would be all to perfect, to look to my side and see her happy and content using me as her human pillow like she always does would be the most brutal form of torture.

I can't do this.

* * *

I don't understand what's happening, my Jane is very much with me, by my side, but once again it's like it's not her. The swagger and charm of my detective usually radiates from her very being, bringing an air of cool and cockiness that is nothing but gorgeous.

She is gorgeous.

But today she is stiff and distant; the warmth that I usually feel from her is tainted by an awkwardness that I have never felt myself feeling with Jane.

I snuggle in more, trying to find my safety and comfort in Jane, I feel her shoulder press against my cheek, the sensation of skin on skin is magnificent, I want to reach out and run my hand down her arm, I want to draw patterns on her palms and kiss her scars, scars that are a true testament to the incredible person that she is.

If I angle my head just right I could brush my lips across her neck, run sweet, soft kisses along her jaw and ghost over her lips with my tongue.

My hands would roam her amazing form and I would moan into her body as I roll us over, letting her pin me down and give myself to her completely.

I would do this, if only I had the strength.

* * *

As Maura snuggled into me more I tried to relax, 'you can do this Rizzoli' I told myself as I tried to loosen up and put my mind at ease. She's your friend, your very best friend. Don't fuck it up.

But I can't help but wonder what it would be like to touch her, to run my hands up and down her arms and trace patterns absentmindedly across her skin. I wonder what it would be like to tease her neck with kisses and lightly pass my lips over hers.

I want to know what it feels like to have her underneath me, giving herself to me completely and moaning my name as my hands roam over her.

I want to kiss her and feel her bare skin on mine, I want to moan her name as hands and mouths explore bodies. I want to feel her trembling beneath me and whimpering for me to give her what she wants, I want to fuck her, and I want to make love to her, I want to make her feel things she never thought possible, I want to give her everything I've got.

I want to give her everything I am.

* * *

I want her, I want all of her, all she has and all she is, I want it and I want it for mine. My Jane, I want her to be my Jane, only mine. I want her to belong to me and me to her. I want to feel her trembling beneath me and whimpering for me to give her what she wants, I want to fuck her, and I want to make love to her, I want to make her feel things she never thought possible, I want to give her everything I've got.

I want to give her everything I am.


	5. Chapter 5

The buzzing of my phone woke me with a start; I fumbled around on Maura's nightstand trying to locate it before the insistent ringing woke up the sleeping women who currently lay curled up against my side.

"Rizzoli" I answered, trying to sound professional and not like I had been in bed sleeping at 5pm. "Jane, its Frost, I need you down at the station. "

"C'mon man!" I sighed in frustration "It's my day off, I'm not even on call!" "I know Jane, but something's up with Korsak and I can't get it out of him, you know the guy better than I do, something's not right, maybe you could talk to him? I'm thinking about calling it a day and heading over to the Robber with him, meet us there? I'm actually pretty worried about him."

Frost's words threw me, I knew something serious must be going on for him to call me asking for help on my day off, and hell, Korsak has always been there for me, I know it hurt him when I asked to be assigned a new partner but even then he kept his head up and put up a mask. If something was bothering him enough for Frost to take action, then I needed to get down there.

"Sure thing Frost, I will leave in five, see you guys there." As I hung up the phone I couldn't resist one last look at Maura, she had slept through the entire conversation and had a peaceful, content look on her face. It made me smile, her beauty once again hitting me full force, the urge to reach out and caress her face was too much and before I knew what I was doing, I pressed my palm against her cheek and lightly traced her skin with my fingertips.

I don't know what it was that made me do it, maybe it was because I was about to leave her, maybe it was because she looked so perfect, but whatever it was, it was strong enough to make me lean forward and kiss her lightly on the lips.

I pulled away suddenly, what the hell was I doing? Panicking that she may wake up, I snatched up my phone and hurried out of the bedroom and into the lounge. Picking up my keys from the kitchen countertop I quietly left the house, cursing myself as I got into my car.

* * *

The Robber was crowded and the sound of laughter and conversation spilled out into the parking lot. I needed a drink, a strong one, but I also needed to find out what was up with Korsak, so pushing my thoughts of Maura and my stupidity out of my mind, I stepped into the bar seeking out my partners.

As it turned out, Korsak wasn't ready to talk, he said he needed to 'unwind' first and we respected his wishes. It was clear to me that something was up, he looked nervous and uncomfortable, and there was definitely something on his mind.

As Frost slid back into the booth opposite me with the fourth round of drinks in hand, I stood to go to the ladies. Having not wanted to leave Korsak by himself while Frost was at the bar, I had waited at the booth for the return of Frost and the drinks.

I excused myself to the bathroom when Barry got back and made my way to the back, a woman I had seen around a few times was exiting as I made my way in.

"Jane" She said in a voice like velvet "I've been meaning to run into you again" She leant forward and kissed my cheek. As she pulled away I could see her checking me out, the way she was looking at me made me uncomfortable, her eyes roamed over me and I swear I saw her lick her lips in approval.

"Hi Natasha, nice to see you." There's no denying she was attractive, when I had seen her in the bar before I had offered a few smiles, maybe even flirted with her a little, we hadn't got further than learning each others names and engaging in harmless talk, but I had known then that she was interested in me.

"Are you here alone Jane? Maybe you would like some company?" She smiled at me as she finished her sentence and I couldn't help but smile back. "Actually no I'm not, I'm here with some guys from work and I kind of need to get back to them soon, but, maybe we could meet up some other time?" The words fell out of my mouth before I had really thought about them and I immediately regretted them, it wasn't that I was against meeting up with her; it was that I knew where it would lead to, I knew what would happen between us and I knew it would lead me away from Maura.

"I'd like that Jane" she said as she reached into her bag and slid her business card into my hand, "You should call me, anytime." She leaned forward once again and kissed my cheek, she lingered there a little longer than necessary before pulling back, winking at me and walking towards the door."

I watched her walk out of the Robber but snapped my head away when I realised that I was staring. 'What the hell are you doing Rizzoli, how could you do that to Maura, snap out of it' I told myself before realising that, I wasn't with Maura; Maura wasn't even interested in me. So why did I feel so guilty?

I was still cursing the situation when I got back to the booth; I picked up my drink and downed what I could in one, as I pushed it aside I looked to Korsak. "What's up old man, you look like someone's burned all your episodes of Animal House, wanna talk about it?" Frost snorted into his drink and couldn't help but chuckle "Oh you're in for it now Jane, Korsak said that we should probably go easy on you but I think you've just ruined it for yourself!"

"What are you talking about Frost?" I looked at the two men puzzled, "I thought we were here to talk about a problem of Korsak's?"

"Oh don't you worry, _Janie_" The older man said in an annoying voice "We are definitely here to talk about a problem I'm facing."

"Out with it then" I said getting annoyed, the stupid grins on their faces made me think that something was definitely up, and maybe I was a fool for turning up so willingly. "What's this all about then?" I asked impatiently after finishing my half-empty glass and starting on the one that must have been brought whilst I was in the bathroom.

The buzz from the alcohol was definitely hitting me now. I put my glass down but the table must have been uneven or slanted or something because the glass rolled from my hand down off the table, luckily Frost caught it before it hit the ground.

Shit, I think I'm a bit drunk.

"Well dear Janie" Frost said to me, trying hard not to laugh and failing miserably, it seemed like I wasn't the only one who had drunk a bit too much a bit too fast. "I'm a bit worried about Korsak here because he is having a bit of trouble with your mother"

"My ma!?" I asked confused.

Korsak looked at me with a sly grin before saying "Yes Jane, it seems that Angela sees me as a source for information, information that I don't always have, so I was wondering if you could help me, it would really make my life a lot easier if you could tell me what I need to know in order to sort this thing out between me and your mother."

"Ok, sure" I said reluctantly, wondering what the hell this was all about "What do you want to know?"

He looked me dead in the eye and said, "When are you going to tell Maura exactly how you feel about her?"

* * *

**Another chapter down, it's a bit longer than my other ones but it was a fun one to write. Please let me know what you think, definitely seems like interest is wavering a little bit. Reviews would be appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

I stretched out on the bed trying to shake the numb sleep feeling from me, opening my eyes I realise Jane is not there, I am sure we fell asleep together. Oh gosh, what if she left because of me, had I done something? 'Oh shoot' I thought to myself, what if I said something in my sleep, had I moved to get comfortable and put my hands somewhere inappropriate?

I know I dreamed that she kissed me, had I tried to kiss her? I shook my head in despair, the hang over felt like it had truly gone but cloudiness still fogged my mind. What was it about this woman that got to me so much, I'm Maura Isles, I am a rational thinker, I hypothesize, I calculate, I make opinions based on fact and I do not, I do not let school girl crushes consume me.

Except, it's not a school girl crush is it you silly woman, it cant be, you love her, its quite simple and truly terrifying, but, you love her.

I threw the pillow onto the floor in frustration at my predicament but quickly jumping out of bed to pick it up and gently place it back on the bed again. What is it Jane would say at a time like this?

"Get a hold of yourself Isles!" I mutter as I pull the throw back and make my way into the shower. It's probably nothing, maybe she went to the Robber to see Frost and Korsak, the three of them rarely drift from their routine of drinks after work, maybe Jane had tagged along on her off day. That's where I would start.

* * *

After showering and making myself look presentable I left the house and made my way to the bar, as I pulled into the parking lot a pretty woman I had seen before was coming out of the Robber, I looked over to see if it was Jane but it wasn't, the woman who was leaving was Natasha.

I cringed when I realised who it was, a few months ago after a tough case I had been at the bar trying to unwind, I was meant to meet Jane there but she had cancelled in order to help out Angela. This woman, Natasha, had introduced herself and we began talking, after far too many glasses of wine, we left to go back to hers.

Before I really knew what was happening she was undressing me on her couch, I stopped her before it got too far, I made my excuses and left, there was no way that I could have gone through with it, not when I felt so strongly for Jane, I wasn't even with Jane, but it had still made me feel guilty.

I realised I had been sitting idly in my car thinking, the honk of a car horn woke me from daydream and I hurriedly picked up my bag and left my vehicle. As I made my way towards the door I passed Jane's car, smiling that I would get to see her again I quickened my pace and made my way in.

It was so crowded inside, I couldn't even see over to the booths where I suspected Jane would be with Korsak and Frost, as I neared the booth they usually sat in, I still couldn't see through the wall of people queuing for the bar, as I got closer I heard Jane's voice: "Ok, sure. What do you want to know?"

"When are you going to tell Maura how you really feel about her and put us all out of our misery?"

I froze, had Vince really just said that? I didn't know what to do, I just stood there, needing to hear her reply, what would she say, would she be mad? Was I about to hear what I had known all along, was she about to tell them to stop being ridiculous, that she had no interest in me what so ever?

* * *

I was stunned, I didn't know what to say "K-Korsak? What are you talking about, Frost help me out here tell him that he's crazy"

"Nuh-uh, no way Jane, I've seen the way that you look at her, how you act around her and how the two of you seem so, just, complete, at first I thought it was kinda hot you know, ow!" He shouted as I kicked him hard in the shin. "Let me finish! But now, it just makes sense, you two are, you're good for each other and we all just want the both of you to get your heads outta your asses and tell each other before you fuck it up by not doing anything!"

I looked at the two of them sheepishly, thank God I was a bit drunk or I would never have said what I was about too and would have spent more agonizing months bottling it up.

"Is it really that obvious? Do you all know how I feel about her?"

Frost looked at me, he really looked at me, "Jane" he said affectionately "We all know what we see, you love her and you need to tell her, when will you tell her?"

I held his gaze and answered with the truth. "Never, I can't live without her and I won't run the risk of losing her, I won't do it"

* * *

As the sea of people parted allowing me space to get through I still didn't move. Jane loved me?

I looked towards the table as Frost looked towards the bar, our eyes met and from the shocked look on his face I could tell he knew that I had heard, after a few seconds he smiled and winked at me.

"Hey Doc."


	7. Chapter 7

"Doc? What?" I turned around in my chair and followed the direction of Frost's eyes. Maura. Shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Had she heard?

"Hello Barry, Vince, Jane" she said as she slid into the booth next to me, she shot me a smile and I couldn't decide if it was her being her usual friendly self or if that twinkle in her eyes meant that she had heard my confession.

"Have I missed much?" She asked the group as she set her bag down on the tabletop and sat back against the seat. I sighed in relief, she must not have heard, thank God. "Oh not much" Frost said with a smile, "Just Korsak trying to get Jane to help him out with his Angela problem."

"Oh Vince! I told you it would be better to get it out in the open, you know, there are studies that suggest that people who are more open with their loved ones and don't hide behind their anxiety actually live much healthier lives."

"Wait, Maur, get what out in the open?" I asked, had Maura known about this all along? What the hell? "Oh Jane, don't worry, I know too, Vince has told me about it and I said he should just talk to you, I'm glad you seem to be taking it so well, your mother is a beautiful lady, its no surprise she has a gentlemen admirer" she said with a giggle while looking at Korsak.

"Er Doc, that's er, that's not what we were talking about" Korsak mumbled into his drink, his ears turning a dark shade of red.

"What the hell Korsak, what is this? You like my mother? As in, like, like? Oh god, no, I cant even" I banged my head down onto the tabletop, could this night get any worse? Truth be told I kinda expected that Korsak had a thing for my ma, but, if being mad at him got the heat off my ass about Maura then I might have to play it up a little bit.

Frost got to his feet and slid out of the booth, he threw some bills down onto the table and said "Right old man, on that note I think I need to get you out of here, lets go." As Frost and Korsak both stood ready to leave I shot Vince a death stare, he looked at me apologetically and went to leave, Frost lingered around the table, after a few seconds he bent down and whispered something in Maura's ear then turned and left.

* * *

"Go get her Doc, she's all yours" Barry whispered in my ear and then walked out of the bar. For seconds there was silence, neither of us moving, neither of us saying a word. The tension between us was laughable; I knew that Jane wasn't aware that I had heard, if she was aware then she would have been out the door before I could even say one thing.

I turned to her and gave her one of the smiles that I only reserve for her. "You disappeared on me earlier, I wasn't sure where you had gone" I said as she turned to me and gave a sheepish grin "Yeah sorry Maur, Frost called and I thought it was important so I left, guess I should have left a note or something, sorry. I think they just wanted to get me drunk and embarrass me to be honest."

"And did they succeed?" I asked trying to ascertain whether or not Jane was under the influence. From the mass of beer bottles and tumblers that sat on the table I guessed that Jane should at least be tipsy by now. But her pupil dilation, her speech and her general manner seemed to indicate that she was sober enough for our conversation.

"They did, but, er, I kinda snapped out of it, was the shock to my system I guess, I feel fine now." She paused and looked at me. "Hey Maur, do you maybe want to just go back to one of ours and chill? I could do with some food and would quite like to hang out with you to be honest."

"That's sounds wonderful Jane, I'd like that very much." We left the Robber, Jane leading the way, I couldn't help but admire her form from behind, she had long super model legs and the swagger in her walk was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen.

"Oh Jane we are going to have fun tonight" I said to myself, maybe a little to loudly as she stood propped up against my car. "You say something Maur?" She asked, a smile on her lips. "Oh nothing Jane, don't you worry."

As I pulled out the parking lot making my way to Beacon Hill I couldn't hold back the urge to touch her. After finding out how she felt about me, I refused to wait any longer. I took my hand from the steering wheel and rested it on her thigh. She looked at me quizzically, her eyes questioning me without her needing to even say a word. I took a deep breath and told her

"Im not afraid anymore Jane."

* * *

**I'm going to mark this as complete for now, I will definitely be carrying on with this story but as its my first shot at fanfiction i wanted to get your guys opinion. **

**Obviously this story is missing the big get together and them finally confessing their feelings, i wanted to leave it for now knowing that it was going to happen. **

**Smut is the best thing to write so thats gonna be fun but i want to know whether you guys want me to carry on with this story straight from where chapter 6 leaves off and see what happen back at Maura's OR start a new story about them getting together and their relationship. **

**I've pretty much got the next bit planned out so let me know what you think of the story so far and whether or not i should carry on or start a new story with them as a couple.**

**Im pretty addicted to uploading new stuff onto here so it probably wont be very long before i make up my mind between new chapter or new story, let me no asap.**

**Again, thanks so much for reading, your positive encouragement is such a confidence boost :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Maura's hand on my thigh seemed to be burning my skin, I tried to reach out and cover her fingers with my own but my arms seemed glued to my sides and I struggled to clear my mind of the three thousand and one things that were bombarding me all at once.

We sat in silence, wishing the other would talk first, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it was knowing, and it was terrifying. To say I wanted to run was an understatement, after all, it's what I usually do, I'd get out the car as soon as possible and run in any possible direction just so I didn't have to face the reality of what was happening.

But I knew that I couldn't, and I wouldn't, this was Maura, my best friend and the one person who I cannot live without. Up until tonight I never thought it would happen but the way her thumb is twirling across my thigh and the way that a slight smile is creeping across her face lets me know that I can do this.

* * *

Keeping my hand steady on the steering wheel had never been so impossible, the desire to pull over and pull Jane into a crushing kiss was so intense that I had to tighten my grip until my knuckle turned white.

I didn't know where this was going and I didn't know what it meant, I wanted to talk to Jane, ask her how she really feels, find out if she wants me like I want her. But I also wanted to take her right there and then, pull her into the back of my car and do all the things I've ever imagined doing to her in one go. The constant battle in my mind meant that I drove home without even thinking, and as I pulled into the driveway of my home it almost shocked me to see that I was there.

* * *

Stepping into the home where I spent more time than my own apartment suddenly felt strange, I'd usually go straight to the fridge for a beer and then to the couch to try and find a game to watch but this was different.

I didn't know where this was going and I didn't know what it meant, I wanted to talk to Maura, ask her how she really feels, find out if she wants me like I want her. But I also wanted to take her right there and then, pull her onto the couch and do all the things I've ever imagined doing to her in one go.

"Oh hi girls, I wasn't sure when you were going to be home" The voice from the couch startled me, oh god, the couch, the very couch I was just thinking about throwing Maura onto, this is so wrong. "Hey ma" I said, not even trying to hide my annoyance "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Uh-oh I was definitely in trouble now, my Janie never has been the most affectionate person in the world but I'd definitely done something wrong. I looked between her and Maura, they were both shooting each other glances and the tension in the room was almost laughable. Oh. I must be in the way; I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and realized it must be Vince with an update on how things at the Robber went.

"I was just waiting for Maura to get home so I could say hello, but don't worry, I'll be on my way, you girlies have fun now". As I left the room I threw Maura a wink, she blushed the darkest shade of red and I couldn't help but laugh as I closed the door and made my way to the guest house.

* * *

As Angela left I saw her wink at me, our conversation from the other night lingered in my mind and it seemed like everyone seemed to be in on some kind of conspiracy. Jane's voice woke me from my reverie and I tried to stop smiling like a fool as I looked up at her.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going too, I'll see you in the morning Maur" She turned and left before I could even say anything. If the situation hadn't been so confusing the open mouthed expression and darn right confused face I was wearing would probably have been comical to anyone lucky enough to see it.

But for now I was just hurt.

'Hell no Jane Rizzoli, you don't get to walk away, not this time, if you're not going to be brave enough then I will'. As I snatched up my keys and slammed the door behind me I hoped that Jane Rizzoli was ready to deal with one pissed off Maura Isles.

* * *

Oh god I'm a fucking idiot. She's going to hate me, why did I do that? I didn't even want to do it, it just happened, it wasn't even my intention, why am I such an idiot. I tossed my bottle of water into the trash and tried to take my mind off what I had done. What an idiot.

I had to go make this right, but maybe in the morning, right now I needed to think and I needed comfort, pulling a beer from the fridge I waited for the pizza guy to arrive and as I heard footsteps outside I made my way across the room and opened the door.

"Hello Jane."

* * *

**This chapter was meant to be the big one where it all comes together but i seriously couldnt seem to get my words down onto the page. I feel like im back into the swing now and once ive posted this im going to start writing the next one. Thanks for the support and your opinions on carrying on this story its amazing to hear feedback from all of you, im getting close to 50 reviews now which is crazy considering i had only hoped for about 5!**

**Thanks for reading, new chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you think this is ok Jane?" Maura said as she barged into the apartment slamming the door behind her, "Do you think you get to just do this?" She pushed the taller woman against the kitchen counter and held her hands on the surface. "Do you think you can run from me, from this?" With no hesitation she bit into her neck, it wasn't through hurt or anger, it was through need and through desperation. She covered the assaulted spot in kisses and moved down to Jane's collarbone kissing from one side to the other.

Jane's breathing was erratic and uneven, she tried to speak "Maur" but her words came out in a whisper and she struggled to not give in when her knees begged her to fall.

"Can you tell me you don't want this?" Maura pushed her hand between Jane's legs and looked her in the eyes "can you tell me you're not wet for me Jane?" She moved her fingers and brushed Jane's clit through her trousers and felt the other woman lean into her asking for more. "Can you tell me that you don't want me to take you right now". She stepped closer to Jane, brushed her hair back and whispered in her ear "Can you tell me that you don't want me to fuck you?" Maura stepped away and made her way to the front door.

"Tell me to leave Jane. I dare you."

"Fuck Maura" In two strides Jane slammed the blonde against the door and ferociously captured her lips. "Does it look like I want you to leave Maur, hmm?" She kissed her hard again and bit into her neck like Maura had done before, she knew it would leave a mark but she didn't care. "Do you really think that I want you anywhere else right now?" She stood back and looked into Maura's eyes "Do you want to leave?" It was a taunt, but Jane was still terrified that she would.

"Jane" Maura said, the anger and fight for dominance forgotten.

"If I stay here tonight, I don't ever want to have to leave."

"Maur, you wouldn't have to, not ever."

"I love you."

"I love you."

They met in the middle, neither trying to gain the upper hand, the kiss was sweet and affectionate each woman trying to pour all the love they felt for the other into it. Both moaned lovingly into the other and Maura caressed Jane's face as the taller woman wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her in tighter.

"I love you Maur, I love you so much, I've been so scared, I don't want to loose you."

"Jane, my love, you won't, I'm yours, I've always been yours. It's always been you."

"Maur, I'm nervous, but, I want you to take me to bed."

* * *

"Jane, lover, sit down." Maura watched as Jane nervously sat on the edge of her own bed, looking up the detective found only love and comfort in the eyes of the woman she had loved for years and the nerves she had previously felt evaporated and were replaced with excitement and eagerness.

"I want to see all of you Maura" Jane stood ignoring the instructions she'd been given and moved behind where her love was standing. She swept her hair aside and kissed her neck and along her exposed back as she began to unzip the dark blue dress that clung to the beautiful form before her.

Slowly, taking her time, Jane rid Maura of the dress leaving her in dark blue lacey underwear and no bra; she was exquisite.

* * *

"You are beautiful Maur" I could hear my voice shaking but I didn't care, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. As I resumed my previous position on the bed I pulled her onto my waist so she was straddling me, the feeling of her around me so bare was something I will never forget.

I ran my hands down her back and pulled her in close so I could once again kiss her neck, I moved to her jaw line and kissed there like I had imagined doing so many times before. I wound my hands into her hair and brought her lips down to mine, she tasted incredible, a taste so 'Maura' , it was addictive.

* * *

I pushed Jane back so she was lying on the bed, moving from her lips down to her chest and stomach I began to unbuckle her belt and undo her slacks, as I placed kisses along the line of her now exposed underwear I slid down both garments leaving her naked from the waist down. Moving my lips back up her body I pulled her into a sitting position and removed her tank top and bra, with a very naked Jane now below me I couldn't help but take a breath to steady myself.

She felt amazing; straddling her waist once again with her naked skin on mine was like nothing I had ever felt. Jane pulled on my hair and left my neck exposed to her, I moaned at the feel of her hands and mouth on me and began to get impatient because I wanted them everywhere.

* * *

As Maura re-captured Jane's lips she forced her further up the bed so she could lie fully on top of her, with forearms either side of her body she dipped her head and kissed her lips once more before sitting up and pinning the brunettes arms above her head. "Watch me Jane," she said as she stared down at her love, a predatory and fierce look in eyes.

"Spread your legs for me Jane."

As she willingly obliged she watched Maura settle between her thighs and kiss from her knee down to her centre. The feeling was divine, her eyelids fluttered and all the fighting in the world wouldn't have enabled her to keep her eyes open or stop the long moan that immediately left her lips.

As Maura ran her tongue along the length of Jane's wetness she herself couldn't stop from humming into the other woman, Jane tasted like nothing Maura could ever have imagined, it made her hungry and she knew that she would spend the rest of her days in bed doing this if Jane asked for it. She was addictive.

She circled her clit with her tongue and skimmed her fingertips over a smooth soft stomach teasing the woman below her. "Please Maur, I need you, don't tease, not tonight, I can't bare it."

Hearing the other woman's desperate admission Maura quickened the pace of her tongue and brought her fingers down to Jane's wetness. If she had had any doubt on how turned on Jane was it was clear now that she was doing something right, she teased her opening, coating her fingers in velvet wetness before finally pushing in two fingers "fuuuuuck Maura."

As soon as she found a rhythm between playing with her clit and fucking her with her fingers she felt Jane clamp down hard and begin to shake around her, she kept that same rhythm but pumped harder until the moaning became more erratic and intense. "Maur, fuck, Maur, Maur, I'm gonna, oh fuck! Maur!"

As she felt her begin to come Maura suddenly added a third finger and pushed her thumb down onto Jane's clit, she jerked in response and clamped down even harder onto her fingers. As a fresh wave of pleasure washed over her she found herself unable to control herself as she shook uncontrollably in the power of the other woman.

Kissing her way up the body below her once again, Maura kept her fingers inside the brunette; slowly stroking between her legs enjoying the way she was being pulled back again. She kissed Jane softly and lay next to her.

Turning to face Maura and still trying to catch her breath, Jane ran her thumb over the blonde's cheekbone and leant forward for kiss her. "Maur?"

"Yes lover?"

"Why have we not been doing that for years?"

"Because Jane, all good things come to those who wait."

* * *

**There we go guys, its finally starting to happen, and trust me when i say this chapter was just an introduction to their first night together. Next chapter will pick up pretty much straight on from this with lots of rizzles loving.**

**Enjoy :) . Let me know what you think. **

**P.S. Who likes Maura as a 'top' :P? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Quite a short chapter here, I wanted to post this while i had the chance. **

* * *

Oh fuck this can't be real, if it's a dream then I never want to wake up, if it's heaven then I have seriously underestimated what that might be and if it's reality then I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell because feeling this good has got to be a sin.

"Stay with me lover."

"I'm here Maur, I'm here, I just, do you really think I can go again, I don't think, I've never…oh shit Maur" The seductive and almost predatory laugh that comes from Maura makes me shiver, I'm pinned down to the bed by surprisingly strong arms and as I try to crane my neck up to kiss her she forces me to lie back down again. "Do you doubt my abilities Jane; do you think I won't be able to continue making you mine over and over and over again?" Her sly grin makes me melt and I struggled to not cum for what seemed like the fiftieth time just due to how she was looking at me.

"Oh sweetheart I know you can, but I'm not sure if I can last any longer, for two days you've been having your wicked way with me, I'm surprised my ma hasn't sent out a search party. I've barely left this room!"

"Are you complaining detective?" She says to me smiling as she loosens her grip on my hands.

"Oh not at all Doctor Isles, in fact you're right, maybe one more for the road."

As I flip us both over so I'm now on top looking down on the most beautiful woman below me, I cant help but speak my mind "You know Maur, I've been waiting what seems like a lifetime for this, you, me, us. I don't ever want to be without it, I don't ever want to be without you."

"Are you sure that's not just the sex talking?" Maura asked giggling as she ran her hands across my back. "Oh I'm sure," I say as I take her hands and pin her down like she had me "But if sex makes my point more persuasive then.." I sat back on my heels and wove my hands under her thighs pulling her towards me, pushing her thighs apart I told her "Nuh uh Maur, keep your hands where I left them, above your head." She pouted at me then cheekily blew me a kiss, for the one millionth time in my life time I found myself thinking 'you're going to be the death of me woman'.

I settled myself between her thighs, lying down on the mattress with my arms under her legs and my hands tracing patterns on her stomach, I kissed the insides of her legs and ran my tongue in figure of eights over her smooth skin. She opened her legs wider for me, a silent plea, an unashamed beg and an invitation to where she wanted me most. Never one to deny Maura anything I kissed my way to her centre, reveling in the moan and hum of appreciation that she gave me, her fingers wound into my hair and she tugged and pulled as I gave her what she wanted, as I gave her everything that I had learnt made her scream over the last forty-eight hours.

My hand moved up to her breast and I rolled her perfect nipple between my fingers; I pinched slightly as I pushed my tongue harder into her clit and I felt her legs spasm around me. "Oh God Jane, yes, oh Jane" There it was again, that beautiful voice saying my name, would I ever tire of this? I didn't see how that would ever be possible, I'd spend the rest of my life locked in this room if it meant that I got to hear her like this.

I carried on my teasing of her body for what seemed like hours, it may have been, it wasn't really important, time, it was irrelevant just like everything else in the world was at that moment.

* * *

The sunlight coming in from my bedroom window woke me from my daydreaming, I couldn't call it sleeping but I certainly hadn't been awake, it turns out that after three days of being in bed having the best sex of your life with a woman you've loved since you first met certainly catches up on you and sleep is no longer a choice as your body drags you into recovery mode. What bliss.

* * *

**I'm going to start updating this story a lot more frequently as I want to get back into the swing of it, I would really appreciate some feedback as to how i'm doing as its still my first story i've written, let me know what you like and anything that you'd like to see in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you enjoying reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it, it's my favorite so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jane!" Maura pulled at the covers impatiently trying to wake the other woman. "Ugh, five more minutes Maur, pleeeease? I'm so tired." She kicked her feet like a child trying to get out of going to school and stared up at Maura standing by the side of the bed. "You're naked." Maura sighed impatiently "Yes Jane I am, now come on we have work and I need to go back to my house to get some clothes, I can't wear these wrinkled ones."

"But, Maur, you're naked."

The blonde seized her opportunity and pulled the duvet off of the bed leaving one very naked Jane Rizzoli. "And so are you, now up!" She put her hands on her hips and tried to look serious as she looked down upon her lover. "Oo I like it when you're bossy" Jane said looking up with a grin on her face "Ok Maur, just one sec" she took her phone from off of the nightstand and took a picture of the beautiful Doctor "Good morning to me!" She said with a smile as she put the phone back. "Ok, ok, give me ten minutes and I promise I'll be up."

"Okay Jane, that's fine." Maura said as she walked off towards the bathroom giving Jane a perfect view of her naked body "but I'll probably be out of the shower by then and you wont be able to join me." She looked behind her as Jane got out of bed and chased her down the hallway, running to the bathroom door Maura turned the handle giggling like a schoolgirl trying to shut Jane out before she got to her. Jane pushed the door back easily to see a very giggly and gorgeous Maura waiting on the other side. She stepped towards the smaller woman with a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh you're in trouble."

* * *

Walking into the bullpen Jane tried to focus her thoughts onto the day ahead of her and how she was going to get through her mountain of paper work. She knew that she had to keep her mind off of the last few days and how incredible it was having Maura in the shower with her this morning "Rizzoli" the way that she glistened under the water and how she'd hooked her leg around her "Rizzoli!" the way she screamed out in pleasure as Jane had thrust deeper into her as she was pressed against the shower wall

"Jane!"

"Huh what?" she snapped out of her daydream and stood sheepishly in the room with Korsak and Frost staring at her in amusement. "Having a nice little vision were we there Janie?" Frost said laughing with Korsak. "What? Oh shut up Frost, and you, old man, don't think we are done with the talk about my mother, you have some explaining to do." Raising her eyebrows at the Sergeant she couldn't help but laugh at the sheer terror on his face.

"I do hope you're being nice Jane" Maura said as she strode into the room "Vince, Barry" she said offering them a smile and a nod as she got closer to the detectives desks, as Korsak looked away she winked at Frost and his mouth hung open as he looked at her in shock "no fucking way" he said looking between the two women. "What Frost?" Jane asked curious at the mans sudden exclamation. Frost looked to Maura and she shot him back a stare that made him cringe in his seat, "Er nothing Jane, just realized that I forgot something important, I'll be right back." He left the bullpen as quick as possible trying to get his head around what he thought he might have just learnt.

"What was that all about?" Korsak asked when the younger man had disappeared, "Beats me" Jane said settling back into her chair trying to keep her eyes off of how good Maura's legs looked in those heels. Maura offered Jane a smile and said "Maybe I'll go and check on him, he might be unwell" she turned and left the room heading towards the morgue, she thought that without a doubt there would be one very confused Barry Frost waiting for her.

"So, Korsak. What exactly are you're intentions with my mother?" Jane folder her arms across her chest and stared down the older detective "Jane you can't be serious?" Korsak mumbled as he tried to think of the best way to escape the situation. "I, I just said in passing to the Doc that, you know your mother is a very nice woman, and er, you know, I thought maybe I might ask her out sometime, or not, whatever, just, its not like im.." "Korsak its alright", Jane laughed, "I'm not really mad, and to be honest I've been kinda expecting this to happen."

"You're not mad?" Korsak asked smiling at Jane "No partner I'm not mad, just don't break her heart ok? Cos then I'd have to kick your ass". Korsak stood and enveloped Jane in a hug surprising them both "I wont Jane, I promise'.

* * *

As she shut her office door behind her she couldn't help but grin at the man sitting on her couch. "Doc don't tell me you did it, you did, didn't you? You and Jane?" "Oh yes Barry I did!" she almost squealed in delight as Frost ran over to her and picked her up spinning her around. "Doc that's incredible, it's about time, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, it was amazing Barry, she did this one thing where my leg was pinned behind my head and she.." "Woah, woah Doc, too much information."

Maura blushed as she realized she may have said too much, "I'm sorry, I guess maybe I should have kept that to myself."

"It's no problem Doc" Frost said chuckling to himself, "I'm glad you're having fun."

"Oh we are Barry, we are having a lot of fun."

The 'bing' of the elevator and unmistakable sound of Jane's boots coming down the corridor rid both Maura and Frost of their gleeful smiles as they tried to hide what they had been talking about.

"I swear Maur you've gotta go more easy on me my back is killing me and I'm sore in places I didn't even, oh, erm, hey Frost, how you doing man?" Jane blushed the deepest shade of red and diverted her eyes to the ground as she tried not to just run like she wanted to. "I'm good Jane, are you alright, back problems maybe?" Maura laughed out loud and Jane shot her a stare that only made her laugh more "It's nothing Frost, I was just helping Maura move some stuff around her house yesterday and must've pulled something, its nothing, probably did it falling over her turtle or something."

"Tortoise" Frost and Maura both said together laughing as Jane mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "whatever" as she left the room in a grump.

"Man that was fun" Frost said as the female detective left the room, "If it's alright with you Doc I might have some fun with little Miss Rizzoli with my new found information." Maura looked at him and smiled "Barry that is an awful idea, you do realize you'll just make her mad at you, it really isn't a very good idea." Frost stood and made his way to the door, "Have a good day Doc, it's good to see you so happy." "Thank you" Maura replied smiling back at the young detective. "Don't tease her too much" She winked at him and turned towards her computer with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh and Barry, have fun today, you might want to ask if Jane likes scarves… just a thought."


	12. Chapter 12

Another little funny one for you. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Jane, you wanna go grab a coffee? Things are pretty slow down here today and I could do with stretching my legs." "Yeah sure thing Frost, let me just grab my jacket and we can go." Jane stood from her desk and put on her blazer ready to leave the bullpen, "What is it Frost?" Her partner smiled back at her and in the most serious voice possible said "Oh it's nothing Jane, its just, its pretty cold out there, you got gloves or a hat, maybe even a scarf? A scarf is always useful, do you have one? Maybe Maura does, maybe you could borrow one, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, she's always very practical I'm sure she's bound to have one, does Maura have scarves?"

"Scarves?" Jane said thinking about the previous day where Maura had left her in the most un-ladylike position possible tidied at the hands. "Erm, scarves." Jane tried to compose herself.

"Yes she definitely has scarves, erm, no, I mean, no, she doesn't have scarves, I'm not sure, maybe she does, or she might not. Why would I know? It's just a scarf, its not even that cold, who needs a scarf, she definitely doesn't have anyone. Oh for fuck's sake let's just go Frost."

* * *

Maura walked into the Division One Café looking for Jane but only spotting the older Rizzoli woman. "Hi Angela" she said, smiling brightly across the counter "How are you today?" Angela smiled back as she finished up closing up the till for the day. "Im good Maura, how are you doing, busy day?" She ushered the Doctor over to a table pouring two drinks for them and sitting down. "I'm fine thank you Angela, work was quiet in the morgue but I had a tiring weekend so I was glad for the rest."

"Oh really, I didn't see you much, I figured that you were away or had meetings or something, you're not seeing anyone, are you?" Maura panicked and sat frozen for a second, her and Jane were yet to discuss what they were going to do and who they were going to tell and when. "Oh, I'm not sure, I don't know, quite possibly, its just that"

"Oh hey Ma!" Jane practically shouted as she walked into the building and saw Maura sitting with her mother wearing a terrified expression. Frost followed behind seeing where Jane was headed and saw the look on Maura's face, he figured out what Angela was probably asking about and couldn't wait to see if Jane would admit to it "Oh shit this is gonna be good" he said to himself as he joined the women. "Jane, did you know Maura was seeing someone? Have you met them?"

Jane spluttered on the coffee that she had stolen from Maura and didn't know what to say "What was that ma? Er nope cant say I do, anyways, I gotta go, er Maura, can I speak to you about that er, have you got that latest autopsy report for me?" She pleaded at Maura with her eyes to help her get the hell out of here and Maura soon got the hint. "Oh of course, yes I have autopsy reports down in my office, I'll show you now." Both women left the Café and practically ran to the elevator to escape Angela.

"Shit that was close" Jane said as the door closed in front of them and they began their descent down to the morgue. "Yes Jane it was, maybe we" She was cut off by Jane pushing her against the wall and kissing her fiercely to silence her. "You have no idea how much I've needed to do that since this morning" Jane said smiling down at the smaller woman. "Mmmm, me too Jane, me too."

* * *

"Did you see that Detective Frost, did they seem a bit strange to you?" She questioned the young man and he tried to stay as loyal to Jane and Maura as possible "I guess they did seem a bit eager to get out of here. I'm sure everything is fine" He glanced sideways at Angela and saw the gleeful expression on her face "What is it Mrs. Rizzoli?" "Oh come on Barry, you know those two girls a hell of a lot better than most, don't act like you don't know, our little plan worked. Those two are together and don't even try and deny it." She offered him a sly grin and he couldn't help but smile back at her. "Thank God there's someone I can talk to about this! How did you find out, did Jane tell you?"

"Oh I wish she had Detective Frost. I heard a car pull up outside the house this morning and looked through the guesthouse window as they both walked into the kitchen. That's when I knew." "But how could you know just from that?" He asked curiously.

"Because Frost, Maura really needs to learn to close her blinds."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been little over two months since Angela Rizzoli had witnessed the very confirmation she had been waiting months to receive, she only wished it hadn't been delivered to her in the form of seeing her daughter and the woman she regarded just as dearly to her, half naked sprawled out on the very kitchen work surface that she now stood at preparing Sunday lunch.

For her own sanity she was glad that she was able to look past the fact that she had witnessed something a mother never should and instead focused on the thing that mattered most; her Janie had never been happier.

From a young age Angela had known that her Janie was going to make something of her life, her sheer stubbornness and competitiveness would never have settled for anything less than the best. So when she was the youngest female officer to ever be promoted to detective it was with both pride and sadness that as a mother she had congratulated her. Although she scolded and often gave Jane a hard time for being in the force and putting herself in such risk everyday Angela, despite how she might act, wouldn't change it for the world, for this is what Jane wanted, and no matter what happens, family is family and you do whatever you can to make family; it was a rule that the elder Rizzoli woman would never forget.

So as she stood at the kitchen island thinking about the days before when she had watched her family sitting in Maura's living room all together laughing and joking she couldn't help but wonder how things could take such a turn for the worse.

When her two girls had finally decided to share the news of their relationship with their friends and family they had been met with nothing but joy and congratulations, what Jane had worried would be a traumatic and embarrassing series of events had actually been a celebration way over due. Although those nearest and dearest to the couple had been nothing but supportive, there had been the much expected backlash from some of the Detectives work colleagues, it was nothing the two women couldn't handle but it did make their day to day lives more stressful than they should be.

After the initial first days of inappropriate comments and snide remarks both Jane and Maura had risen above the taunts and decided to just ignore, much to the relief of Maura who had apparently finally got through to Jane that Punching Crowe in the face and getting a weeks suspension probably hadn't been the best idea. The women thought they could get through anything.

That was until a case was over turned due to their relationship.

The latest scum bag lawyer with more hunger for money than passion for justice had got his client off completely free arguing that the relationship between the two women had resulted in evidence and case mismanagement. He had argued that two women who clearly wanted the other to look good in the eyes of the press would be more likely to tamper with evidence and behave in an emotional and unprofessional way. Of course it was all bullshit, but once one cased was dropped, the list was never ending. The BPD team had once worried that due to the investigation surround Paddy Doyle and the accusations of them being dirty there would be a backlash of criminals like Little T appealing their cases on the grounds of Police negligence; but this was nothing compared to what Maura and Jane were up against.

Although the woman had only been dating a few months, to outsiders, it had seemed like forever and the potential for years worth of cases to be undermined and re-evaluated due to what the lawyers had called 'obvious misconduct' was too high. Once a weakness was discovered, it was plagued on by the convicted, and many once solid cases were belittled and brought down to nothing.

It wasn't the case that her girls hadn't had a strong enough relationship to get through things; it was simply the case that even the strongest structures will crumble if it takes enough of a beating. It wasn't that they weren't right for each other, it was clear that these two women, the two most precious women in Angela Rizzoli's life were meant to be together. Not only did she know it in her heart but she knew it in her head, when her private and independent daughter had come to her to ask her what her Nonna would have thought about her being with another woman and maybe one day marrying that woman she knew that if those two didn't end up together, she would have broken her one rule of doing everything in her power to make sure her family was happy and as her daughter had left the guesthouse with Nonna Rizzoli's treasured engagement ring in hand with a promise of following her heart and one day giving that ring a new owner she knew that just maybe, she had brought her up just right.

But as the days wore on the electric spark that Angela had seen, and at some points seen too much of had begun to fade. The brilliant smiles now didn't seem so bright and the carefree touches that once expressed so much love no longer seemed as carefree and natural, they were awkward and tainted; like the fairytale love story that had turned into a nightmare.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to noblegraces for your input on this one :). You guys really think i'd leave things like that?**

* * *

"Ow, fuck, shit, bollocks, really!?"

I stumbled up from the dirt brushing off my jeans and pulling the twigs and leaves out of my hair. "This is not worth it. No way in hell." As I crept along the side of the house trying to avoid all three thousand and ninety six different fucking plant pots that Maura 'just had to buy' I really couldn't hold in my anger, for the third night in four I find myself crawling like Bear Grylls through the fucking jungle that is Maura's back yard just so that some asshole in a cheap suit can't tell me how to do my job properly.

As I reach the window to the guest room and clamber in trying not to make a commotion I'm reminded of how I once caught Tommy trying to sneak a girl into his room once Ma had gone to bed, only back then he had had to sneak the girl in because everyone knew his intentions were hardly honorable where as I'm finding myself ass deep in a rose bush three nights in a row just so that I can see the love of my life, not just some random conquest, although hell, if she was a conquest she'd earn me bragging rights for the rest of my life and a few more after that, as is I count my blessing everyday that I can call Maura Isles my own, not that I can call it out loud like I once did, but it won't be long till this whole shitty mess gets sorted and I can once again have my love on my arm without a care in the world.

When this mess had first started just a few months into our relationship I couldn't believe what was happening, I had never been one to embrace this whole 'hero' label that people so happily seemed to associate with me but for once I wished that it held a bit of Kudos, in a few days things had gone from the best few weeks of my life to the worst, I had been respectable, my cases were used as example of how to get things done and without sounding like an arrogant ass I was seen as a damn fine detective but the news of me and Maur being together brought with it a shit storm of legal refutes and low life pricks trying to find anyway to cut their sentences short resulting in a whole lot of court cases that wasted a lot of police time and effort.

A few weeks of the department giving me shit and Cavanaugh going from blowing steam up my ass one minute to telling me 'get what needs to be done, done' the next, I didn't know whether I was coming or going, but Maura remained my constant, throughout it all she was by my side, ignoring the critique and staying true to her, to us while our professionalism was questioned. It wasn't until Frost and Korsak got brought into the mix that we knew something had to be done in order to save not only our partner's and friend's careers but also our own which is why I now find myself stripping off my dirty jeans and putting on the clean sweats that have been left folded by the window and make my way, in secret from the world, into the bed and the arms of one Doctor Maura Isles.


	15. Chapter 15

"I missed you today" she whispered as I pulled her in close to me and kissed her softly on her head, "I missed you too beautiful, it's not the same when I cant come down to the morgue and see you as often as I'd like but I promise that this will all be over soon." Maura sat up on her elbow and looked down on me with concern written across her face "But at what cost Jane? Your job is your life, I can't have me being the cause of you potentially losing all of this." She leant over me and kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling away looking down cast again "I want you to be happy Jane, your job makes you happy."

"No Maura, you make me happy, if I'm honest, yeah, before you I wouldn't have even considered putting the job second to anything, but, you, you're my constant now and I will do whatever it takes to be with you, and besides, if I cant for whatever reason be at BPD anymore, I guess you'll just have to be my sugar daddy" I winked at her and she pulled her 'oh really Jane?' face that never failed to make me smile. "Oh just come here" I said as I sat up pulling her on top of me.

"Now you look at me poindexter, for a genius you just so don't seem to understand the most simplest of things some times, I know this whole thing has been crazy and unexpected and every other shitty little phrase that can be thought of, but if I've learnt anything its that life doesn't really care much for your plans and you've got to deal with the hand you've been dealt. I love you Maur, I _love_ you and sometimes things really are just that simple, so hear me when I say that no matter what happens and regardless of what gets thrown our way, we can get through this, it just depends on how badly we want it, do you want it?"

I swear to God the way she looked at me in that moment would have flawed me had I been anywhere other than trapped under her legs at that moment but my heart still did a good job of trying to jump out of my chest.

"Now Jane, I don't want you to think that I didn't hear all those things you just said" the top button on her night shirt is opened, "Really, what you said, you have no idea how much that means to me" the first is teasingly followed by the second and third "I know that you love me" there goes the fourth "And I hope you know just how much I love you" five and six are gone "And we are definitely going to have to talk about what we are going to do about all of this" holy shit she's beautiful, "But right now I want to show you" the shirt is gone and she's pulling off her bottoms, "Just how bad I want it."

* * *

Before Jane I had never comprehended the amount of pleasure I could get from pleasing somebody else, but with Jane, I would spend every minute of every day doing everything I could to make her feel good.

As I sat back on the bed removing my bottom layers I tossed them to the side, hooked my hands under her bent knees and pulled her to me roughly as I settled my body between her bent legs and lay myself on top of her. I kissed her fiercely, and tangled my hand in her hair so I could pull lightly and make her moan, I bit her lip gently and slid my hand down to the back of her neck where I massaged and pulled her in closer, soothing her lip with my tongue I kissed along her jaw and down her neck sucking on her pulse point hard enough so she knows she's mine, but not hard enough to leave a mark that would show anyone just how much she's mine. She reaches up to try and touch me and I gentle push her away "This is about you my beautiful love" I whisper into her ear as I once again kiss down her neck. She sits up so that I can pull of her T-shirt and without having to make the move myself she unclasps her bra and smiles up at me sheepishly.

Kissing her quickly on the lips I move myself lower down her body so I can take a dark nipple into my mouth, I swirl my tongue around it feeling it get even harder against my tongue. Taking the now fully erect bud into my mouth I suck on it and bite softly causing Jane to jump and groan "Oh Maur" the way she says my name sends a wave of arousal through every inch of me and I know that if I don't stay focused on what I'm doing I'll be lost to how she says my name like a goddess. I switch from one nipple to the other and use my free hand to play with the one that's already had attention, rolling one between my fingers and enclosing my mouth around the other one Jane slips into her unguarded self, the side of her that only I have been lucky enough to see. She arches up into me and unashamed thrusts her hips up into me. Tonight is not about teasing, so I give her nipple one last circle with my tongue before pulling back and sitting myself further down the bed so I can pull off her sweats and give her what she silently asked me for, I remove her underwear that seems to be new and a lot lacier than anything I've ever seen her wearing before and toss them to the side of the room, an act that I would only every condone in times like this.

Seeing how ready for me this gorgeous woman is makes me want, makes me _need_ her even more. I coat my fingers in her silkiness and circle her entrance as her breath catches and she tries to push herself upon me. I'm not even teasing and this insatiable beauty cannot wait for me to be inside her. I ease in with two fingers, enjoying the way she always initially clamps down around my fingers and releases me as I slide in and out of her. As she completely gives her self to me, spreading her legs and moaning loudly I lower my mouth to her and swirl my tongue around her clit, her vice like grip n my fingers eases after a few more stokes of my tongue in just the way she likes it.

As I feel her start to come undone beneath me I thank god for the my earlier forward planning as I pull away, replacing my tongue with my thumb and reaching under the duvet on my side of the bed to pull out our favorite toy. Sliding the shorter end inside me unsurprised at how wet I've got just from pleasuring Jane I moan as the ache in my body is slightly lessened, she looks at me, eyes full of hunger and only whimpers for a second as pull away and we lose contact, I run my glistening fingers over the length of the toy, knowing that it wont need any extra lubrication but loving how powerful and erotic is seeing the evidence of what I do to her.

Going up onto my knees so I can angle myself in the best way for Jane I slowly push in and I hear her almost silently whisper "Oh God" as I once again lower myself down onto the length of her body I let her feel all of me before slowly pulling out and pushing back in again, the motion on my clit makes me hum in appreciation and the way that the woman below me is heavily breathing and moaning quietly would usually be enough to set me over the edge, but I want this to be all about her so I grit my teeth and set a rhythm that I know she loves, with my arms either side of her body I lean down and suck her nipple into my mouth again, this time pulling harder and using my teeth more as her hips grind against me and I know she's close, resting on one elbow I reach down between our two bodies and lightly graze her clit with one finger, before pushing down harder and rubbing in a circular motion with two. "Oh, fuck, Maur!" I speed up my fingers watch her face scrunch up for the briefest of seconds before she comes screaming my name. I slow my pace and let her ride out her orgasm, trying to ignore the way that the new rhythm bumps my clit perfectly. I'm almost not moving as she finally comes down from her high, she never likes me to pull away quickly so I slowly kiss her and continue with the agonizingly slow pace of my hips hoping that soon I will be able to hold her in my arms and stop this delicious torture. She breathes out a final breath as the last tremors of her orgasm rock through both our bodies and she smiles up at me lazily. "I love you," she whispers as our lips meet and she moves her hand down my body, "I know you are close sweetheart, let me help you" she says the words with such love that I melt into her, the combination of me slowly moving in and out mixed with how she runs her fingers through my wetness surrounding the toy and brings it up to my clit where she slowly draws circles has me shaking in seconds and as I come I moan into her mouth and she pulls me fully into her one last time crying out with me.

My limbs were numb and I couldn't move even if I wanted too. I was exhausted and I couldn't properly catch my breath. I felt drained. I felt amazing.

What exquisite agony.


	16. Chapter 16

**I had intended to finish the story with the previous chapter but a lot of insistent Pm's have made me decide otherwise and i couldnt be happier that some of you gave me that extra push. BillyRyan prompted a part of this chapter and i hope i did justice to the little picture you painted, I always love to include things asked for in reviews and messages so please let me know what you want to read. On with this little creation :)**

* * *

To the outside world, my relationship with Maura had ended, to close friends and family it seemed like we were on our way to being over, but for Maur and me personally, the only thing burning up was my skin every time she stole a secret touch.

Deceiving my family and friends was not something I took lightly, sneaking around and hiding the truth from those who cared about me just didn't sit right, but until I came up with a better plan, pretending to cool off my relationship with Maura was the best idea I could think of until the shit storm that surrounded our relationship calmed down. It was a shit idea. We both knew it was a shit idea. But it was a shit situation and what are you gonna do.

* * *

In an attempt to get the family together, and lets be honest, to probably keep me and Maur close, Ma had proposed to Maura the idea of having a bbq at her house over the weekend when the weather was meant to be some of Boston's finest. Never one to deny my mother anything Maura of course agreed before we could really talk about whether or not it was a good idea or not. As Saturday came around and my family plus Frost and Korsak descended on the house arms laden with steaks and beer coolers I was seriously starting to doubt whether or not I could survive the day; one Doctor Isles was playing her favorite role, the temptress. Dressed in what she had told me were called 'daisy dukes' and a thin strapped tank top I was finding it hard not to stare, hell I was finding it hard not to drool. I thought maybe I could just about get by, that was until she casually walked past me taking my cold beer from my hand, walking off and drinking it in one before she looked back at me and licked the remaining liquid off her lips. HO-LY SHIT.

I walked into the house from the garden to take a second and steady myself, if we had been alone, a move like that would have had me stripping off her clothes and fucking her on her $1400 patio table, going into the bathroom to splash water on my face I had to fight the urge to cure the fire within me that was threatening to burn me up whole. Taking a breath, and a mental note to make sure that I made the minx pay for this later I left the bathroom grabbing a new beer from the fridge and headed out into the sunlight. Pulling the aviators over my eyes I couldn't help but instinctively look for Maura, just checking she was around, checking she was ok, I told myself I did these kind of things to ensure her safety, so that she knew she was loved but to be honest, it was just as much for my own safety, _she_ made _me_ feel safe.

Once my eyes found her across the garden talking to Frost I settled into one of the garden loungers and slowly sipped at my beer peacefully, the cool liquid helping to ease the burn I felt in my body and helping me relax further. Frankie came and settled into the chair next to mine, he clinked his beer bottle with mine but said nothing, happy to sit and relax in silence enjoying the sun, with my eyes covered by the dark rims of my Ray Bans I was free to enjoy my view unashamed, I knew she was aware of me watching her despite not being able to see my eyes, she kept catching my gaze smiling and giving knowing glances, I struggled to not grin back at her but her beauty was filling the space between us and I couldn't help but smile widely at how lucky she made me feel.

As the day moved on and the sun began to set, the gardens contents were cleared away and the small party of friends and family, well just family really, that's what Korsak and Frost are; family, relocated to the house where music played quietly in the background and the conversation and laughter didn't falter for a second. The alcohol had been flowing freely but not excessively for more than a few hours and everyone was well on their way to being very merry, with no one on call and no where to be it was our own version of heaven. Maur had been stealing glances at me all day and as we had continued on into the evening those looks had got flirtier and her smile more suggestive, she would catch my eyes and her own would scream at me what she wanted, the way she looked at me made me feel like prey being targeted by a hunter, prey that knew they were going to be completely and utterly devoured and didn't stand a chance of escape, but I didn't want an escape, I wanted release.

I stood from my seat in the living room and made my way over to the island where she stood talking with my Ma and Korsak who were standing very, _very_ close, I pushed that last bit of information out of my mind for another day as I made my way behind her and leaned round to grab the corkscrew off of the table, I heard her breath hitch as I moved so close to her, I grinned internally at the fact that I hadn't even touched her and yet I'd clearly set something in motion. Picking up a new bottle of wine I opened it expertly and offered it to the two women closest to me, Ma held out her almost empty glass and made sure that I filled it right to the top, it wasn't proper etiquette to fill the glass so full but she was by far the most pissed in the room and to be honest I kind of wanted to see just how drunk I could get my own mother. As I approached Maur asking her without any words whether or not she wanted a top up she nodded at me and stared me down daring me to do anything untoward and letting me know that if I did, I'd pay for it later. I pulled her hand and the glass closer to me making sure to completely cover the back of her hand with the palm of mine and I slowly drew circles over her little finger as I lifted the bottle and poured, she licked her lips and I knew that it wasn't the sweet taste of the wine she was she was thinking about enjoying.

I released her hand and set the bottle back down making a point of looking to the lounge area where the boys were in a heated discussion about who could go out and score the most women in that very moment and then back to Ma and Korsak who were so busy drowning in their drinks and each other that they definitely wouldn't notice me slipping away down the hallway. I gave her one final look and began making my way to the back of the house to the guestroom where I knew I would shortly be joined by a very frustrated Maura Isles.

* * *

**Should they run the risk of being caught, or save things for a more private time...**


	17. Chapter 17

It seems like Jane is heading to the guestroom, I suppose that's the more logical choice of the two rooms to choose from as it enables the most privacy but I don't think I can wait that long. I catch up to her and push her against my bedroom door, the closer door so I don't have to wait, I've wanted her all day and I cant hold out any longer, I kiss her hard and immediately push my tongue into her mouth tasting her and moaning at even the smallest feeling of release that I've had all day. It's no surprise that the first thing Jane does is slide her hands round to my behind, she's been staring at it all day and I couldn't be happier that I chose to wear my dukes; she certainly seemed to enjoy me wearing them. Pushing myself into her fully I cant decide where I want my hands the most, first I go for her hair, tangling my fingers in her unruly curls and tugging slightly as I pull her closer, then down to her face so I can slide my thumb over her lip and watch as her incredible tongue darts out to meet it. Then I move to her breasts, she thinks they're too small but they fit my hands so perfectly, I can feel her nipples through her top and its making me want to pull them into my mouth so I can suck and graze until she whimpers for release. Going against my initial wanting I kiss down her throat and over the tops of her breast, she shudders and pushes her self into me and I chuckle at the effect I have on her.

She tells me to keep the noise down and she's fumbling to get the door open, right now I couldn't really give a damn and I just want to get her naked, she finally gets the handle to cooperate but the way I'm pushing myself into her means that we stumble through the door and before I know it we are on the floor just inside the doorway and I'm kicking out behind me to shut ourselves off from the rest of the group. The door bangs closed a lot louder than it should and for the briefest of seconds I feel Jane tense and start to pull away, I seize her mouth with my own quickly and I know without a doubt that any thoughts of stopping she had have now gone flying out of the window.

The tension of the day has got me close to coming as it is and I know that I'm not going to be quiet when I get there, from being with Jane I've discovered that once I let myself go I find it hard to control what I'm saying and doing, yet another thing that Jane had brought out of me is the fact that, as she calls it, I 'swear like a sailor' when she makes me come harder than ever before, I'm not a fan of profanity but when it comes to her, some times only certainly words cut it. It's like she's reading my mind and she's got that look in her eyes like she's going to give me everything she's got, she flips us over on the carpet and immediately assaults my neck with her kisses, I pull my top over my head and pull her close to me, she unbuttons my shorts and forces her hand down the tight constraints of the denim and for a second freezes as she just stares at me with a sly grin "Maur, I don't think I've ever felt you so wet". I can't think of a coherent reply so I grab her arm and hold her against me as I push myself into her "Just fuck me Jane" I beg and almost scream out as my already throbbing clit is rolled over roughly with her palm. "Maur you've got to keep it down…" "Janie? Maura?" the drunken slurs of Angela send a jolt through me and not the kind I was hoping for right now, I can hear her moving down the hallway getting closer to my room and if past experience is anything to go by I know she wont hesitate to come straight in, as Jane pulls away so fast that I almost feel hurt by the rejection before realizing this is hardly appropriate I pull my top on and look up at Jane panicked as she looks down on me, eyes still black with lust but a sheer look of terror written across her features, as I'm sliding the zipper up and fumbling with the button on my shorts, the door opens and for a second I don't move a muscle, I look from Angela to Jane and do one quick check of my clothing to check its not too obvious what was going on, although, I _am_sprawled on the floor which doesn't really have any plausible explanation so im not off to the best start.

"What's going on?" Angela's words were slurred and her eyes not quite focused, in any other situation I would have found the fact that Jane's mother was more intoxicated than a girl on prom night quite hysterical but the fear of having been caught when we were supposed to be hiding was too great. After an age Jane seemed to have settled on an answer, not that it was at all believable but it was worth a shot "Maura asked me to help her get some more wine from the er basement but, I thought maybe she had some in here, so, er we came to her room and then she fell over the turtle, and he ran away to the kitchen and er, yeah. Hey Ma."

"Oh" Angela replied cheerily taking it all in word for a word "Are you ok Maura? Maybe you've had a bit too much to drink, I've always been quite good at knowing when to stop but it does take a while to learn that skill. Lets get you some water." She pulled me up on unsteady feet and I thought that it might end with me on the floor again but I steadied us both and began following her down the hall not knowing what at all to make of these goings on, I look back at Jane and try to hold in a laugh as she's just stood with her mouth agape. Before I could say or do anything to provoke her any more, Angela, in her signature Mumma Rizzoli bark shouts "Jane! Get the wine then!"

I laugh out loud as we disappear into the kitchen and hear Jane mutter "Oh fuck me" as she makes her way down to the basement.

I smile and can't help but whisper to myself "All in good time Detective, all in good time"


	18. Chapter 18

It had been nine minutes and 17 seconds since Jane had gone down into the basement to get more wine, within that nine minutes, a fresh bottle had been produced from out of nowhere by Angela and she had filled both our wine glasses which she had encouraged me to finish quickly so that we could finish off the bottle in time for what Frost was declaring 'shots O'clock'. I heard Jane coming up the stairs before I saw her, everyone was gathering around the kitchen island where shot glasses and a bottle of vodka sat awaiting, as she turned into the room with a look of thunder on her face, she had bottles tucked under her arm and immediately sought out her mother and shot daggers into her back before looking at me with a pained expression.

Twelve shots were poured and four people looked questioningly at Frost as he poured so many, the fifth person, Angela, only grinned and proclaimed "Ooo Barry! Trying to get me drunk?" while she nudged him and winked suggestively, I couldn't help but laugh out loud as Frankie and Jane looked horrified at their mothers drunken antics. "Can't blame a guy for trying Mrs Rizzoli" Frost laughed cheekily, "Right, first one to finished their two shots wins, loser pays the forfeit, GO!". After a seconds hesitation from everyone in the group we all downed our first shots and I winced as the liquor hit the back of my throat and I fought to do it gracefully, glasses were slammed down almost in unison and I thought that maybe this game was futile, there would be no way of knowing who finished first but as five people picked up their second shot, the sixth person was already slamming theirs down on the surface and shouting "I win, I win!" we all looked over at the Rizzoli matriarch with stunned expressions no one knowing what to do. I remembered the wager and quickly finished my second shot and was quickly followed by Frankie and Frost, Vince and Jane just stood staring until they heard the three glasses get slammed down and they quickly followed suit at the exact same time, both placing their empty shots down and finishing off the collection.

Silence enveloped the room as none of us quite knew what to make of the frat like performance Angela was pulling off tonight. "What?" she said nonchalantly as she looked at all the faces staring dumbfounded at her, some in adoration, some simply in awe. "I think some forfeits are in order, Janie, Vince? "Korsak first" Jane stated matter-of-factly, "I need a second to process this."

I looked to Frost, as he came up the game I imagined that he would be in charge of deciding what the two detectives had to do, I watched Barry think for a few moments before he looked at Jane and pulled a strange face, he looked apologetically at her and said "Sorry Jane" he waited a beat before turning to his colleague saying "Korsak, do what you've wanted to do all evening and kiss Angela." Jane stepped forward glaring at Barry "Hell no, I do not need to see that, Korsak, don't you dare" Vince looked worried and stuttered "Oh, I don't think that I should.." "Oh for the love of Mary, Vince come here" Angela pulled his body into hers and pressed a kiss on the stunned detectives lips, he stood there frozen and Angela pulled away smugly "It's not nice seeing your family do things like that is it Jane, maybe you will pay your mother some mind in the future" she laughed to herself and shouted "Next!".

After finally recovering from his fits of laughter Barry looked at me and Jane with a grin "Ladies, it's your turn, kiss." Frankie, always being the faithful brother cut in, turning to Barry "Dude, come on, that's not fair, not since, ya know…. Janie, Maura don't listen its just a silly game, you don't have to do it." I was panicking and I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate, luckily Jane stepped in for me "Look, Frost, I don't think that's such a good idea."

The group stood uncomfortably, "I think maybe its time we relocated, Robber anyone?" Korsak asked quickly trying to defuse the tension in the room "That's not a bad idea, I think its time I showed you boys who really is the ladies man", Frost puffed his chest out proudly. "Good idea" Jane almost shouted, "Let's stop this silliness and separate the men from the boys, Ma you should stay here, I think you've had _enough._"

"Oh shut it Janie, I just walked in on you two fucking on the floor of Maura's bedroom, stop being so holier than thou and grab your jacket. Be a good girl and do what your mother says."

Laughing I collected both Jane's jacket and mine and walked up to my detective, "Come on Jane, listen to your mother" I kissed her chastely on the lips and turned to exit my home with a grinning Frost clapping me on the shoulder smiling widely followed by Frankie who quite simply proclaimed

"I knew it."


End file.
